The Rise of Lord Ambrosius
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: Severus Potter can speak parsel tougue, has the eyes of the old dark lord, and has a dark persona, but nobody questions him. nobody but his best freind, scorpius malfoy. watch as a new prophesy unravels and the dark comes to power once again.


its an old idea of mine. tell me what you think and i may continue it.

* * *

chapter one- an unexpected prophesy.

The hogwarts express was exactly as he'd pictured it, Nothing less than amazing, with it's sleek black and red colors and well furnished compartments. Albus-Severus was indeed impressed, but like always his face remained stoic; ever emotionless and numb.

As he walked through the cabin path he tried his best to ignore the whispers and looks he received. It was irritating at best, the way those sheep behaved. So unrefined…so plebeian.

"Is that-?"

"That's him!"

"The Chosen's Son?"

"Yes. Thats Albus potter!"  
Severus scowled at the mention of his first name. He hated it. He despised everything about it; it's meaning, its sound, its very existence. Actually, he held distain for most things…including his _father_.

The _almighty savior_ of the Wizarding world...the Great Man Who lived. The One Who Defeated He Who Must Not Be Named Even After The Bloody Prick Died.

Because of this, Severus was never treated like a human being. He wasn't Severus potter. He was "the chosen's son", "the gift child", "harry potters kid", or his _favorite_ greeting, "Hey where's his scar?" as if he would automatically born with a scar, just because his stupid father had one.

He spat on his hand and brushed it over his dark brown hair, sliding it over his eyes...his crimson slit pupiled eyes. That was the _only_ noticeable difference in appearance from his father apart from his perfect eyesight and lack of a frigging scar. One of two things he was proud of.

Somehow...the healers had said...he'd been born with Voldemort's eyes. Of course, nobody cared. he was _Potter's_ son! it was_ natural_ that he'd have a bit of what once possessed _him_.

But the fact remained that he wanted to be _slandered _for them...he wanted to be hit and insulted and hurt. Anything to feel_ somewhat_ normal.

He finally spotted an empty compartment and sat down inside, not wanting to be interrupted, he took out his wand and waved it at the door, casting a short but complex locking spell. His wand; the only joy in his life, sat in his hand as he ran his fingers over the cold white surface of it, admiring the red veins that shone through, pulsing with life.

_When Ginny, his mother had taken him to Ollivanders, (Mr. potter was away for duty in the department of mysteries.) they had been given a hint of surprise. The new owner, (ironically enough, Hermione Weasley) had kept them in the shop for the entire day. After trying every, single wand in the shop, not one having accepted him, Mrs. Weasley practically squealed. This confused Mrs. potter a great deal and shed asked her old friend why none of the wands acknowledged him as their holder. Hermione had just looked in awe at young Severus and smiled.  
"he was made to choose the wand himself...come into the back with me..." she looked quite excited. "I've always wanted to make a custom." Severus and Mrs. potter stood in a corner, the boy looking melancholy as always, until Hermione motioned for him to come and see the objects on the table. _

_There was so much material! A rare expression of amazement dawned on his face as he looked upon the massive quantity of wand materials; many of which he'd never seen or heard of. As he looked at the multitude of different sized rods of wood of all colors, his cursed eyes were drawn away as if something was forcing his gaze its way. _

_he saw it; a long thin twig, gnarled and whiter than snow. Slowly he walked away from the table and approached the shelf it had been carelessly thrown on. As he reached for it, the thin stick seemed to jump to life from the shelf flying to his outstretched fingers. There was a quiet gasp and he turned to see Mrs. Weasley looking very surprised. He looked at her seriously.  
"I want this." Ginny glanced at the white wood in confusion, why hadn't it been put on the table? the wand woman grinned thoughtfully and nodded.  
"Very strange ha-er, albus." she said not noticing the rage emitting from Severus' aura. A bottle imploded behind her, making her jump, and she smiled embarrassed. "Whoops. I'll clean that up later." she stepped over to Severus and asked for the twig. As he handed it to her he felt a slight pinch of anger escape him. She should be allowed to touch his wand! Even if it was not complete. He knew his thoughts were irrational. But he couldn't help it. he liked the feeling it gave him. She didn't deserve to know it…the filthy mudblood. _

_"Quite strange, Gin gin."  
"what's strange, Hermione?" replied Ginny. Severus glowered at the wandmaker, he wanted his stick back!  
"Well, I've never known to use dementor bone in wands before. it's unheard of..." ginny looked her her son in shock.  
"but...it's such a dark material...usually used in death draughts and poisons, right?"  
"true...but if harry chose this then..." she waived her own wand and the table cleared of the wooden rods, replaced by hundreds of different magical ingredients. Again not noticing the murderous intent that threatened to injure her the moment the wand was completed. His own godmother mistook him for his father. Salazar! He couldn't stand that bint! However his mother did not miss his rage, and she made a mental note to be ready for anything...unlike his father...he was beyond unpredictable. Atop that...he had a temper worse than a rabid giant. She thanked Merlin that he was so in control of his temper…most of the time.  
"Alright, Albus dear, Come and choose something." Severus stepped forward and smirked. He loved the worry in his mother's eyes. "usually there is only one ingredient in a wand...but...well, just pick up whatever seems to call to you." but he had already chosen two objects. In one hand he held the hair of a veela. In the other was a vial of-  
"NO! ALBUS, YOU ARE NOT PUTTING POWDERED BASILISK BLOOD IN YOUR WAND! YOUR FATHER WOU-"  
"Gin-Gin...calm down." Hermione placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "if that's what called to him, its what will go in his wand. It's just how things work." Ginny growled frustrated. Should she let him? Should she lie to harry about what was in the wand? No, that wouldn't work. Harry was too smart. He'd recognize the bone anyhow. There was no point. "Very well." Hermione nodded and took the ingredients to the table. Opening the vial she set the bone on a silk rag and sprinkled it on, placing the veela hair on top. Slowly the blood and hair sunk into the wand with a steaming hiss. Uneven branches of red suddenly spread from the center, filled with the newly hydrated snake blood. The plain whiteness of the bone became, if even possible...paler than before. Ginny and Hermione both gasped as it levitated into the air and sailed over to Severus, waiting to be held for the first time. The moment it touched his open palm, a dark violet aura emitted the tip, and flashed, before dispersing. He and his distraught and confused mother left in silence as soon as they had paid._

A rare smile forced its way to the surface as he spread his fingers, as he'd learned was a way of asking it to levitate. The wand floated around the compartment, following the directions his eyes traveled. He _loved_ his wand. it only proved further he was nothing like his father. He remembered how only a half hour ago he'd feigned worry of his placement in Hogwarts. Of course his dad said he didn't care what house he was in. he was supposed to say that. But he could see his fathers true thoughts...he always had been able to do so with nearly everyone. He was counting on harry to continue the Griffin-dumb tradition, as was expected of the heir. But Severus wanted nothing to do with Gryffindor. He was set on Slytherin. Where else would he go? Not Ravenclaw. he hated those stupid know it all's that hung around the park, their noses stuffed in books, constantly trying to make sense of his behavior like they were his psychiatrists. Not Gryffindor, he wanted nothing to do with his father's house. And fuck if he was gonna' be in Hufflepuff. He didn't even think twice about THAT. Besides...if he was in Slytherin...his secret ability to speak Parseltongue would go less noticed...he hoped.  
Yes...he was a parselmouth. He'd learned one day when he'd rescued an infant snake from some locals on his family trip to Australia when he was younger, hell bent on killing it. When the snake thanked him...he'd known and had taken her as a pet, still unknown to his parents or brother, _James_. But he never told his father of his talent, who'd once been able to speak it himself. Why _he_ could speak it, he didn't know. The thought that perhaps he'd inherited it from his father had crossed his mind, but he discarded it. If the dark lord's horcrux had been killed within Harry Potter before he had been conceived then it was impossible. So..why his eyes? His speech? his apparent attraction to dark power? He hadn't found out yet...but suspiciously...when he'd done research on his mothers side, the archives had lost all records before 1423.  
closing his eyes, Sev's thoughts wandered through his mind as he called his wand back to put it in his pocket.  
::sastana.:: he hissed and a small olive colored snake slithered from a slit in the fabric of his bag.  
::master. i was hoping you would ask for my presence.:: Sastana coiled around Severus's arm and glided up to his neck nuzzling it affectionately. ::such soft skin master.:: she hissed, lovingly to her savior. ::Why must you never let me taste?:: Sev almost smiled. Sastana loved him more than life itself. Hed go as far to think she had an unusual infatuation with him. He wished he could let her nibble on him...it was one of her dearest wishes. Shed once said it was a sign of total devotion among her kind. But of course he was not a Taipan*. Thus, he was not immune to her venom.  
::perhaps someday, sastanahhh. if I can discover a way to sustain immunity to your poison." suddenly sastana hissed and darted into his sleve. he was going to ask her what was wrong, when the door opened. eyes snapping to face the door, he glared at the intruder who'd broken the spell.  
"Well, well...if it isn't the chosen son?" smirked the long haired dirty blonde who stood in the doorway. "Sorry to bother your highnesses private quarters; but there's no room anywhere else? permission to sit?" his sapphire eyes gleamed with mockery. Severus' red orbs remained expressionless. Stupid bastard...this was that Malfoy brat, Scorpius.  
"Do what you want, Malfoy...just leave me alone and you'll survive the trip."  
"Ooh. My, my; arent we confident." sneered the quarter veela, as he took a seat. "I'd expect nothing else from a pampered Gryffindor heir."  
::master.:: whispered the snake on his arm. ::please let me smite him.:: Severus flexed his arm as a "no" she complied, but remained on alert and tightened her grip on Sev's arm. After that, there was a long and (to Severus) welcome silence that lasted most of the journey. it wasn't until the last hour of the trip that Scorpius made any movement. Looking up he noticed something odd about the potter boy.  
"Are you wearing makeup?" he snickered. Sev glared at him venomously. Severus almost leapt with twisted joy. The boy was teasing him.  
"No...actually. I'm just part raccoon." he seethed sarcastically. " what's it to you if I wear eyeliner?"  
"nothing really...just wondered." Scorpius replied haughtily. "...why?  
"Because i like the way it looks...why else?"  
"Cause you're a _Fey_ perhaps?" sev's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter before returning to their normal stoic expression, going unnoticed by scorpius.

"I am, Fey." Severus replied, crossing his legs femininely just to mess with him.

"So..." scorpius decided he might as well talk to him...nothing better to do anyways. "I assume you want to be a Gryffindor, potter?" sev snorted. there they go with the stereotyping.  
"no...actually i was going for Slytheren." this earned him a look of surprised disbelief from the blonde, before he gave a chuckle, closing his eyes.  
"Riiight..." that was when he could have sworn he'd heard the boy hiss at him. he shot a curious look at the boy, who's ruby orbs narrowed at him in anger.  
"just like the rest, aren't you?" he muttered, holding out his hand. scorpius stared with wide eyes as a white, red veined wand flew gracefully to his outstretched hand.  
'thats...shit! thats dementor bone!' suddenly he felt an instant hint of respect for the potter boy. Nobody in the history of the wizarding world had ever been able to handle dementor bone in a wand...and he knew this for a fact...as almost every slitherin family had at least one person who had died from attempting such a wand, and only slytherens at that. he wondered what was in it?  
"Veela hair and basilisk blood..." said severus tonelessly knowing instinctively what he must have been thinking. scorpius almost fell out of his seat. Those were the same ingredients in HIS! only his wand had been made from whomping willow. he remembered how he'd walked into ollivanders only days ago...the mudblood owner had given him every wand in the shop, none had worked. and she seemed to be a bit overly excited, muttering. "Two, in one day? I_ love_ my job!" shed seemed very distraught and confused, however, at his choices of ingredients. but made the wand without a second thought. he figured, now, that Albus potter was the reason. a low growl escaped potters throat as he glared angrily at him.  
"what?" defended Malfoy. Severus' voice was low and harsh.  
"if we ever evolve to first name terms Malfoy, I'm going to make this quite clear." he put his wand away as his snake like eyes bored into scorpius' very soul. "my name is _Severus_. if you ever, call me _Albus_." he spat the name as if it was dirt on his tongue. "i'll crucio the living shit out of you." malfoy was about to smirk at the bluff when sev spoke again. "Don't think id lie about something like that."  
"heh...we'll see. Potter."

"is THAT it?" commented malfoy on the grubby hat to severus. he hadn't met anyone else since the train, thus kept by potter.  
"apparently-" he was stopped short by the hat which had begun its yearly song.

_welcome students and gather 'round.  
listen to my song.  
five and ten long years ago  
a great man righted wrong.  
our school was deep in turmoil and tears  
ruled by greed and hate  
the savior came and rescued us all  
we call him potter the great.  
proudly now we all can see  
his son has joined our crew.-  
_severus' skin burned with furry. how DARE that fucking hat make a spectacle of him! it was supposed to sing of the school! not of him! what the bloody fuck was it playing at?_  
_  
_-but all of us know where HE will go  
the question now is you?  
will you be in Ravenclaw-where knowledge is the key?  
or perhaps in Slytheren-where your powers will run free?  
then of course theres Hufflepuff-so full of friendly fun.  
and finally brave Gryffindor- will you be the next one?  
and so we now must sort you all in  
to whatever house you will  
but remember this united we stay  
untill the earth stands still.  
_a moment of silence as all eyes wandered to Severus, before the hall erupted with cheers of praise to the now quiet hat. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stool and picked the had up by the tip.  
"when i call your name step forward and you will be sorted into the appropriate house." one by one the students were called up to the sorting hat and one by one, were sent to sit at the house tables. Severus wasn't surprised when the hat declared scorpius a slytherin...however it had taken a strangely long while for it to announce it. three students after that he heard his name  
"potter, albus severus." sev concealed a flinch as he made his way up to the stool, again having to close his mind to the words and thoughts of the people around him. the professor smiled fondly at him before placing the hat on his head.  
"I've looked forward to this day for quite some time, Mr. Potter." she lowered the hat on his head, covering his eyes. Severus sat there, listening to utter and total silence. thirty seconds. one minute. two minutes. two and a half before the hat finally stuttered.  
_"S-slyth-theren..."_ it stuttered only just above a whisper. all of the muttering in the hallway was abominated. if he'd thought the room was quiet as he had sat there...this was beyond that. McGonagall reached out and took the hat from his head, looking shocked beyond comprehension. but before it left his head he heard a feint whisper from the hat.

"_Merlin_..._save us all_."


End file.
